


Princess Zion, Lovak, and Sentinon

by CrzyFun



Series: Cat of a Different Color [17]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Post-Episode: s02e07 Space Mall, the lions are cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrzyFun/pseuds/CrzyFun
Summary: For Day 7 of Platonic VLD Month 2017: Video Games/ArcadeHunk has a surprise for a certain two paladins. Pidge and Lance owe him and Coran big.





	Princess Zion, Lovak, and Sentinon

“So… how much longer until we get to the Blade of Marmora’s base?” Lance groaned.

“Two quintants,” Pidge sighed. “Coran wants to do a few repairs on the teludav before we use it again since he’s already having to replace the lenses.”

Lance groaned again and turned so he was hanging upside down off the couch. “What are we supposed to do until then?”

“You could try training?” Keith offered, sitting down with his post-training snack.

“I train plenty, thank you! We don’t all feel the need to spend every day locked up in the training room.”

Keith shrugged and started eating.

“Okay, so any real suggestions?”

Keith glared at him, but stayed quiet.

“Have you fed Kaltenecker?” Shiro asked, not looking up from where he was brushing Ryou.

“Yep, and gave him a bath.”

“Again, she has utters.”

“Stop misgendering our cow, Keith! This is why he doesn’t like you.”

“I’m literally the one that showed you how to bathe her and Hunk how to milk her. She likes me fine. And how do you even know what gender she prefers?”

“I can just feel it, like how I do Blue.”

<Don’t drag me into this,> Blue huffed from where he and Pua were off to the side, grooming each other.

“Blue is an ancient sapient creature you have a telepathic connection with. Kaltenecker is just an ordinary Earth cow.”

“Are they having the cow fight again?” Hunk asked, walking in.

“Yes,” Shiro sighed. “Lance, stop picking fights with Keith. Keith, just stop misgendering the cow.”

“I’m not!” they both shouted.

“Anyways,” Hunk butted in. Lance huffed and crossed his arms and Keith turned back to his food. “Lance, Pidge, are you guys busy? I’ve got a surprise for you!”

“Surprise?” Lance said, sitting up. “What kind of surprise?”

“Close your eyes and I’ll bring it in.”

Lance immediately covered his eyes. Pidge followed after giving him an unimpressed look.

Keith swallowed a bite of food and asked, “Do we have to cover our eyes?”

“No, you guys are fine.”

Keith nodded and continued eating.

Hunk stepped outside, then peaked back in. “Blue, no spoilers.”

Blue laid his head down and set his paw on his snout.

“Good boy.”

Hunk disappeared out the door. A moment later he returned carrying Pidge’s Mercury Gameflux Two along with a trio of devices that had been connected to the system. He set it down in front of the two and turned it on. Pidge tilted her head at the sounds, but kept her eyes covered. A hologram came up from one of the devices, showing the main menu of the game.

“Alright, guys, open your eyes.”

The boys all flinched at Pidge’s shriek.

“Wow,” Keith whispered.

“Oh my gosh, Hunk!” Pidge jumped off the couch and knelt in front of the game system. “You got it to work! How?”

“Coran and I put together a power source and an adapter so we could connect it to the altean tech,” Hunk said, pulling the controllers out of his pockets. “It’s just a prototype though. There’s still a few bugs and it’s a little fragile so be careful with it. We’re hoping to have something more sturdy soon though, and maybe even to make it more portable.”

Pidge grabbed Hunk’s face and pulled it down so they were eye to eye. “I love you.”

Lance draped himself over Hunk’s back. “Hunk, have I told you lately that you’re a god amongst men. Because you are. Now let’s test this bad boy out!” Lance grabbed a control and flopped onto the couch. “Player one!”

“What? No! I’m player one!” Pidge shouted, snatching her own remote. “Thanks Hunk!”

“Yeah, thanks Hunk!”

Hunk, Shiro, and Keith watched the two bicker and shove one another as they started playing.

“So… this was probably a bad idea wasn’t it?” Hunk hummed.

“Oh yeah, big time.” Keith stood up to go rinse his bowl.

“PIDGE! I wanted to be Princess Zion!”

“Heck no! She’s the only female in the game! Go play any of the dozen male characters!”

“But she’s the best long range character!”

“Guys, no fighting or Hunk will take it back.”

“Shiro, Shiro, Shiro, we both know Hunk wouldn’t do that to us,” Lance said, not looking away from the screen.

“He’s got a point,” Hunk said, shrugging.

“Then I’ll give it to the mice to hide.”

The two froze and slowly turned to the oldest paladin.

“You wouldn’t,” Pidge whispered.

Shiro returned to his brushing. “No fighting.”

“But fighting is half the fun!”

“Matt and I used to yell at each other all the time while playing!”

“I once shoved my sister off the couch and sat on her to win Mario Kart!”

“Didn’t you ever mess with your siblings when you guys played video games?”

Shiro shrugged. “Akira didn’t really like video games.”

“Shiro once threw his 3DS because he couldn’t beat a boss in Zelda,” Keith said as he returned. “And when I teased him about it, he released my shiny Flareon.”

“Good to know Shiro can rage-quit with the best of them,” Lance snickered as Shiro glared at his nephew. 

“Flareon sucks anyways,” Pidge snorted.

Keith sent her a death glare and grabbed his bayard off the couch. “I’m going to go train.”

“You do that. Meanwhile, we’ll be here, having fun.”

“Training  _ is _ fun.”

Lance snorted. “Whatever you say, Mullet. So Shiro, Hunk, you guys want to play?”

“I’m Sentinon!” Hunk shouted, shoving in between the two.

Shiro shook his head and set Ryou on the floor before standing up. “Thanks, but I think I’ll pass. Make sure you guys thank Coran.”

“We will,” Lance said, waving and turning back to the game as the black paladin left the room. “Fine, if I can’t be Princess Zion, then I’m definitely Lovak.”

“Of course you are,” Pidge snorted.

“You got a problem with Lovak?”

“Lance, buddy, Lovak is the worst character in the game,” Hunk chuckled.

“What? He’s the second best long range character! Plus he’s smoking hot!”

“He’s also a quiznak boy,” Pidge muttered.

Lance gasped. “Who is teaching the child such foul language? Also, he is not.”

“I’m not that much younger than you! And yes, he is!”

“Hunk!”

“Sorry, but she’s right.”

“BETRAYAL!”


End file.
